Anakin and Jacen: Solo
by niicoly
Summary: The boys move out. Jacen/Anakin, AU, rated for language.


A/N: A short Jacen/Anakin fic. Obviously, please don't read if fictional space-incest offends you.

-----

Leia's unease was evident as she shuffled her feet, unable to decide between running away as fast as she could or standing her ground.

"It certainly looks comfortable enough."

She regretted her words as soon as she said it. Anakin would have chuckled if Jacen hadn't shot him a warning glare.

The bed was obscenely big. It had been ordered two nights before, and delivery to the Solo boys' new apartment had been quick. Only an incredibly soft-looking mattress laid on top of the dark wooden frame. It was two meters across, and two and a half meters long. Neither Jacen nor Anakin's bedspreads would have fit.

_This is going to be where my boys have sex._

Leia felt a flash of anger at herself for not preparing to see their own, singular bedroom. Of course Jacen and Anakin were going to share a bed. That was the reason they were here, wasn't it?

Jacen and Anakin's previous bed had been Jacen's. Both were long past the days of being checked on in the morning, but his was less suspicious. When Anakin was 17 and hadn't been home from the Jedi Praxeum in nearly a year, Leia wanted to surprise him with breakfast in bed. She backed out of the room with the tray of pastries and eggs as soon as she saw a naked Tahiri Veila sleeping in Anakin's bed. She then bumped into her youngest son, who was coming out of the fresher with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Both mother and son's eyes were as wide like saucers and their cheeks red as Leia left the room, without saying a word.

Two years later, when she found Anakin and Jacen naked and snuggling in the older boy's bed, Leia considered it a small blessing that she had seen them first.

Screaming. Crying. Hastily donned clothes. Insults. Jaina's quick, interfering arm blocking Han's fist. Crying. Explanations, denials, arrangements.

Luke had quietly helped Leia find the spacious yet cozy apartment not far from his own. The boys weren't happy about the down payment coming from their mother's pocket, but they knew now was not the time to argue. The excited landlord was proud to approve the celebrity, bachelor brothers; after all, the apartment did have two bedrooms. Jacen and Leia stood in the hallway as Anakin went past them, becoming familiar with the Coruscanti view from the bay window on the opposite side of the room.

"Want to set these down?" Jacen asked, motioning with his chin to the boxes both carried.

Leia nodded and smiled. "Where do you want to start?"

Jacen opened the flap to the box on top of the pile he had been holding. "I guess we can start with clothes."

The three of them spent the next half hour organizing and hanging up the two boy's garments. Leia offered to order them dinner, but both declined. After a few more hours of unpacking, Jacen and Anakin walked Leia to the skyport where she had parked her speeder. As she held onto Jacen, he felt his heart sink to his boots as he realized she was crying.

"Mom?"

She tightened her embrace once more, and then dropped her arms. She offered a weak, tiny smile. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so upset--"

_Because two of your children are fucking_, was the unsaid answer in all three of their hearts.

Anakin put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right? Do you want me to give you a ride back?"

She shook her head, and ran her fingers over his own. "No, sweetheart. I'll be fine." Leia kissed both of them on the cheek, and then she was gone.

---

"Mom's being incredibly brave," Anakin sighed. He let his head fall to Jacen's chest. They both laid in the center of the huge bed, thankful for its softness against their tired muscles.

Jacen started to massage the back of Anakin's neck. "It's hurting her a lot more than she's willing to admit, that's for sure."

"At least she doesn't hate us--"

"Hey," Jacen said sternly. He cupped the younger boy's cheek with his hand, turning Anakin to meet his gaze. "He doesn't hate us."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "What part of 'I never want to see either of you again' gives you the idea..."

Then, the past few terrible days started to catch up. Anakin felt like they were five and seven years old again as Jacen held him, and tried to blink back tears. He could pretend this was another kidnapping, and Jaina was ordering them to be quiet, and it would be cold and he would be _so scared_. But at least someone would be looking for them.

The boys fell asleep with their limbs tangled together. Jacen felt a slight pang of sadness when he realized he didn't need to lock the bedroom door.

---

19 years of Force-sensitivity often had the effect of making a person paranoid. But when Anakin started to hear footsteps out in the living room, he knew his thoughts of an intruder had merit. Carefully, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, and gently ran his thumb over the activation switch on his lightsaber. He let the blade come to life as he flung the door open, and focused on the invader.

Han Solo didn't flinch, or show any sign of surprise. He was crouched over the sink, its silver casing now discarded to one side. Metal tools were spread around the area.

"I picked the lock. I couldn't sleep, and your mom says your autovalet doesn't work," he muttered quietly.

Anakin still held the shocked expression from when he had burst from the bedroom.

"Dad--"

"Shouldn't take me long. Go get some rest. It's still a little dark out."

Anakin's face lost some tension. Han Solo stared at his youngest child. His youngest child, who in his pajamas, tousled hair, bright blue eyes, and baffled expression, still looked like Han's baby.

"Go back to sleep, Anakin."


End file.
